Active matrix-type displays (or active matrix-type drive imaging displays, or simply called display devices) in which the active element of thin-film transistor and the like is used as the driving element of pixels arranged in matrix are widely used.
Many of displays of this type can display good picture images by arranging a large number of pixel circuits formed by active elements such as thin-film transistors (TFT) formed by using silicon films as semiconductor films, and a drive circuit for supplying these pixel circuits with display signals on the insulating substrate.
On the other hand, the prior art relating to a display incorporating a speaker system, a mobile terminal and an electronic appliance incorporating a speaker system is disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-179988. FIG. 23 is a sectional view describing a mobile terminal on which the traditional display incorporating a speaker system is mounted. This mobile terminal 1000 is a speaker system disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-179988. As FIG. 23 shows, the mobile terminal includes a display panel 21 for displaying the image, a transparent panel 24 disposed in such a way that the image displayed in the display panel 21 may be visible transparently, an electromechanical sound transducer 22 having a diaphragm for emitting sound by oscillating the diaphragm in response to electric signals, a elastic body 25 connected with the peripheral edge of the transparent panel 24, and a structure 20 for supporting the transparent panel 24 and the display panel 21.
An acoustic transmission member is provided in the space 26 formed between the display panel 21 and the transparent panel 24 to transmit the sound emitted from the electromechanical sound transducer 22 through a sound hole 23, and the transparent panel is made vibratile by the sound transmitted to the space from the electromechanical sound transducer by the acoustic transmission member. The display panel 21 and the electromechanical sound transducer 22 are respectively formed on separate substrates.
The JP-A No. 2005-73197 proposes a sound wave generation device including a thermal conductive substrate, an insulation layer made of Porous silicon on which a large number of holes are formed on one surface of the substrate, and a heating element thin film constituted by a metal film formed on the insulation layer and driven electrically. This is a device for generating sound wave by creating a difference in the degree of compression of air by heating air, and provides a new sound wave generation device useful for ultrasonic sound sources, speaker sound sources, actuators and the like and the method of producing the same.